hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2707 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2707 Atlantic hurricane season was one of the most active hurricane seasons recorded, with 29 named storms. It was also the first season to exhaust the main list in the 28th century. The season featured four Category 5 hurricanes. Seven names were retired, which tied the record set in 2541. Storms ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2005 till:01/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156+_mph_(250+_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/07/2005 till:07/07/2005 color:C2 text:Albert from:04/07/2005 till:11/07/2005 color:C2 text:Belle from:10/07/2005 till:13/07/2005 color:TS text:Colin from:12/07/2005 till:19/07/2005 color:C1 text:Dina from:24/07/2005 till:05/08/2005 color:C4 text:Eli from:02/08/2005 till:17/08/2005 color:C3 text:Faith from:03/08/2005 till:05/08/2005 color:TS text:Geoff from:07/08/2005 till:14/08/2005 color:C5 text:Hope barset:break from:07/08/2005 till:18/08/2005 color:C5 text:Israel from:09/08/2005 till:18/08/2005 color:C2 text:Jill from:11/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:TS text:Kevin from:15/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:TS text:Linda from:20/08/2005 till:22/08/2005 color:TD text:13 from:28/08/2005 till:02/09/2005 color:TS text:Michael from:06/09/2005 till:11/09/2005 color:C1 text:Nicole from:09/09/2005 till:14/09/2005 color:C2 text:Otis barset:break from:15/09/2005 till:24/09/2005 color:C4 text:Paige from:19/09/2005 till:23/09/2005 color:C1 text:Quincy from:22/09/2005 till:04/10/2005 color:C5 text:Ruby from:30/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 color:TD text:20 from:03/10/2005 till:03/10/2005 color:TD text:21 from:07/10/2005 till:09/10/2005 color:TD text:22 from:14/10/2005 till:17/10/2005 color:TD text:23 from:16/10/2005 till:26/10/2005 color:C3 text:Sean barset:break from:29/10/2005 till:02/11/2005 color:TS text:Tanya from:30/10/2005 till:06/11/2005 color:C2 text:Umberto from:31/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 color:TD text:27 from:03/11/2005 till:08/11/2005 color:TS text:Venus from:06/11/2005 till:08/11/2005 color:TS text:William from:13/11/2005 till:17/11/2005 color:TS text:Xylona from:14/11/2005 till:25/11/2005 color:C5 text:Yuri from:14/11/2005 till:24/11/2005 color:C3 text:Zeva barset:break from:19/11/2005 till:22/11/2005 color:C1 text:Alpha from:28/11/2005 till:29/11/2005 color:TD text:34 from:30/11/2005 till:04/12/2005 color:C1 text:Beta from:18/12/2005 till:19/12/2005 color:TS text:Gamma from:27/12/2005 till:28/12/2005 color:TD text:37 bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:01/01/2006 text:December Hurricane Albert Hurricane Belle Tropical Storm Colin Hurricane Dina Hurricane Eli Hurricane Faith Tropical Storm Geoff Hurricane Hope Hurricane Israel Hurricane Jill Tropical Storm Kevin Tropical Storm Linda Tropical Depression 13 Tropical Storm Michael Hurricane Nicole Hurricane Otis Hurricane Paige Hurricane Quincy Hurricane Ruby Tropical Depression 20 Tropical Depression 21 Tropical Depression 22 Tropical Depression 23 Hurricane Sean Tropical Storm Tanya Hurricane Umberto Tropical Depression 27 Tropical Storm Venus Tropical Storm William Tropical Storm Xylona Hurricane Yuri Hurricane Zeva Hurricane Alpha Tropical Depression 34 Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Depression 37 Storm names This was the same list used in 2701. The names Geoff, Hope, Israel, Jill, Kevin, Linda, Michael, Nicole, Otis, Paige, Quincy, Ruby, Sean, Tanya, Umberto, Venus, William, Xylona, Yuri, and Zeva were used for the first time. This same list was used again in 2713. In addition, the names Alpha, Beta, and Gamma were used in the Greek alphabet list. Retirement The names Eli, Hope, Israel, Jill, Ruby, Yuri, and Zeva were retired in the spring of 2708. The names Evan, Holly, Ira, Jacqueline, Ruth, York, and Zara were chosen to replace the names for 2713. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2700s